


Однострочники 23.29 милые звери Винчестеров

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Сэм и Дин выгнали всех оккупантов бункера. Но что-то им стало скучновато после этого. Но и чужаков в своем доме больше не хотят. Решили завести животных, но не смогли договориться: Сэм за кота, Дин после собачьего полдня воспылал любовью к собакам)))В итоге, взяли обоих. Какой породы животные и как попали к Винчестерам, и все сюрпризы жизни с животинками, которые сначала активно друг друга не любили, потом активно подружились, и активно стали считать хозяевами бункера себя, а не Винчестеров :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Однострочники 23.29 милые звери Винчестеров

— Я говорил тебе: хочешь кота — заводи нормального. Шастает через двери, вот и прутся за ним разные любопытные — проверить. Был бы живой, давно б не шастал…

— Вот именно. Сдох бы тебе на радость, — Сэм отвечал на Диново бурчание на автомате. Нелюбовь Бурундика к Дину была очевидна с первого взгляда и абсолютно и полностью взаимна. Пусть даже обоссанные призрачным котом тапки не пахли. Но Дин знал. И Бурундик знал. И мира меж ними не предвиделось. 

А еще Сэм действительно беспокоился за кота. В моду вошли идиоты с антипризрачными приспособлениями. Чушь по большей части, но вдруг? Он с подозрением осмотрел взломанные двери их очередного жилища — может, не за Бурундиком пришли, может, что другое привлекло? Верилось слабо, Дин потратил на маскировку их третьего и, они надеялись, последнего бункера почти год. Взломать его, да даже просто найти случайно было невозможно. Из-за переживаний за кота сердце заболело. Дин не пустил дальше, пока не проследил, как Сэм жует правильную таблетку из аптечки.

В коридоре сквозняком гоняло мусор. В трех метрах от входа в жилое, у плинтуса, раскинулась исчерна-бурая лужа, кровь. Теперь таблетку разжевал Дин. И хоть Сэм не переносил его вздорного Тэмми всеми фибрами души, Дина-то ему было жалко. Столько лет, вдруг?

— Не нервничай, он вернется к тебе в следующем воплощении… — лживое сочувствие оборвалось от болезненного тычка. Дин зарычал, вынул-перепроверил глок и решительно рванул в тьму, хрустя разбитыми лампами в коридоре.

До склада грабители не дошли.

Сэм первый увидел призрачную ухмылку Бурундика, следом проступили из небытия остальные части кота. Дин зачем-то дразнил его Чеширом, но Бурундик был преданным и ласковым, будто не кот. А еще ловил мышей и умел охранять — заманил поганцев в тупиковое ответвление, а еще, похоже, договорился наконец-то с несносным Тэмми. Чертов ангельский пес сидел живёхонек рядом и вилял во все три хвоста. Сэм клялся Дину, что ангельских псов не бывает и эту тварь им подкинули точно в наказание. Но Дин только умилялся его сладкой улыбке, чего можно увидеть сладкого в стасорокадвухзубом оскале, Сэм представить так и не смог. Но выбор Дина оставил на его совести. А сейчас, глядя на сюсюкающего брата, начесывающего своему ручному кошмару нежное местечко между жвалами, и посмотрев, как тот закатывает крошечные, налитые кровью глазенки и прижимает острые, «чертиком» обрезанные ушки и пыхтит… Сэм был готов смириться. Ладно, если уж их зверье спустя столько лет примирилось и скооперировалось, может, и они с Дином смогут наконец-то примириться с накрывшей их участью и перестать цапаться по поводу и без. Он почесал проступающие над висками рожки, наверное, они от стресса начали расти быстрее. Хвост и крылья, кстати, тоже. Опять купировать, черт.

В темном углу подозрительно зашевелились два свернутых рулонами ковра. Улыбки хвостатых бандитов стали еще вдохновеннее.


End file.
